My Little Stormy
by Emmafairie
Summary: The story of Stormy Weather, the daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. I'm warning you! It's sad, and this is my second fanfic but first MLP fic. PLease enjoy!


It was raining in the town of Ponyville. The weather ponies had scheduled a downfall to make up for last week's drought, and yet Soarin' was still caught by surprise. He galloped through the rain, panting heavily, but determined to get to the Ponyville Hospital. Ponies were shutting their blinds and heading inside, avoiding the worsening rain. The sky began to grow darker and darker. Soarin' had just gotten off of work early, considering the circumstances, and Spitfire, a close friend of his and also his boss had told him to get there as fast as he could, but try not to get hurt himself. He stretched his wings, aching to take flight, and be there in no time, but lightning was a real and dangerous hazard involved in thunderstorms. His hooves began to ache, but at last, he saw the bright red sign, shining through the dark, a cross and four hearts, signaling the Hospital was not far behind.

He ran to the front doors, and burst inside. "I'm here to see Mrs. Dash!" He nearly yelled at a nurse sitting at the counter. She looked up and said, "Ward four, room 28. I would hurry, Mr. Dash. It's almost here!" He nodded a thank you to the nurse before running toward room 28. He reached the room and burst in loudly, to see a Rainbow maned mare, grinding her teeth, and being held down by four ponies. As soon as she saw him, she relaxed slightly and reached for him with her free forearm. "Thank goodness you're here Mr. Dash! We couldn't contain her any longer!" the doctor said thankfully. Soarin' rushed to her side, holding her hoof and stroking her mane comfortingly. "My dear Dashie it's going to be okay." He whispered. She groaned before replying, "Just get this bastard out of me!" The doctor, now being able to return to work, crouched at the foot of the bed. "Now I need you to push, Mrs. Dash." The mare tensed, "Dammit stop calling me that! My name is RAINBOW DASH!" She yelled.

And finally, after 12 hours of labor, a beautiful foal was brought into Equestria. The doctor wrapped the child in a blanket, before handing it to Rainbow Dash. She looked down lovingly on the foal, and it opened its emerald green eyes, and cooed lightly. Soarin reached down and stroked the foal's soft cyan coat. "She has your eyes" Rainbow whispered, before nuzzling Soarin'. "And she has your coat." He replied, smiling. Rainbow Dash looked down and whispered, "She's perfect. My little Stormy."

The doctor approached, clipboard in hoof, and smiled at the couple, "It looks like she's a perfectly healthy baby foal! No complications, she's a very beautiful Earth pony indeed." Rainbow Dash and Soarin' froze, and looked at each other. "Earth pony?" Soarin' questioned. Rainbow Dash took off the blanket carefully, only to find a bare back. "But… This is impossible! Are you sure this is ours?" Rainbow said. The doctor stuttered,"u-u-um Mrs. Da- I mean, Rainbow Dash. You just gave birth to her!" Rainbow Dash's face hardened. "Doc, this can't be mine, come on. You can't be serious. Take it away and give me my daughter. Right Now." The doctor looked on in disbelief, and Soarin' gently took the foal from Rainbow Dash's arms. He looked at the child, before looking at the mother. "Dashie, this is our baby! Our little baby girl! Just because she doesn't have wings doesn't mean she isn't ours!" Rainbow Dash glared at the child, and then at the doctor, almost like she was blaming the doctor for her child's physical lacking of wings. Nervously, the doctor told the couple that Rainbow Dash was on 24 hour hold and left quickly.

For 24 hours, the only time Rainbow Dash would hold the foal, was to feed the newborn, but she didn't want anything to do with it. She huffed and groaned and complained about being in a hospital, and she barely ate anything. Soarin' stayed with her throughout the night, and in the early morning, the doctor called Soarin' out into the hallway. He asked Rainbow Dash to hold the child, and she took it with a look of disgust on her face. He slowly cantered out into the hallway to speak with the doctor. He looked solemn as he spoke, "Sir, I think your wife might be going through something we commonly refer to as Postpartum Depression." Soarin' froze, "She. NO she isn't! Nice joke, she's just exhausted, she's pretty bullheaded you know!" He then laughed nervously. The doctor looked at him sternly, "You might have to deal with her not only being mean to the child, but also to you. We try to avoid prescription medicine, as the condition doesn't last longer than six months. She might have panic attacks and anxiety, but these aren't very intense." Soarin' ran his hoof through his mane and looked down at the ground. The doctor placed a hoof on his shoulder, "You're free to leave now. Good luck. You might need it." The doctor turned and trotted down the hallway. Soarin' sighed, forced a smile, and walked into the room where his wife and child were waiting...


End file.
